Luck 'o the Irish
by BlackJaeger7676
Summary: The rating is for safety! Esset backstabs Schwartz, Farfie's on the run and happens upon sympathetic Weiss. Farfie centricish, and a bit of OCCness. 3 Chapters! yay!
1. Chapter one

I do **NOT** own the pretty bishonen, not much gore, there is a bit of OOCness and Aya is on something… …:sniff: … So, no suing the poor innocent child over here!

Farfie: I hate to break it to ya, but you are nothing close to innocent.

…Farf? Making me look good hurts God.

Farfie: …Jaeger rules! Ahhahahahahahaha! Take that God!

Schu: You suck, Jaeger, you suck.

Making me look good pisses Brad off.

Schu: ……Jaeger has some of the best writing skills! ;

Brad: …I will hurt you. Very much so.

Yohji: So, when is this thing getting going?

Farfie: As soon as Jaeger is done hurting God…

End Inner Dialogue

just so you know, _fhg_ means Farf's dreamin'.

Capter One

Farfarello stood on the rubble of the building he had once called home. The blast had caught him, and blood ran down his sides and his face, but he ignored it. He was too busy cursing God. Cursing him for all that had happened in the past week. First, it was Crawford. He just cracked, started mumbling things unintelligible. Then, the letter came. Farfarello was very close to gouging some Esset eyes once Shuldig finished reading it out loud. They were no longer needed. Disbanded. Terminated. They were to await Esset's arrival to make it formal. Crawford ordered them to leave. He sat with his gun at the kitchen table while the other three got out. Nagi told them later that Crawford wouldn't be coming back. Esset was making sure Schwartz didn't bite the hand that was putting them down. Farfarello took his former comrades to random hellholes he used to use as 'home' to hide very effectively from Esset's terminators. Nagi was the first of the escapees to be recaptured. What they did to him was a mystery to the Irish teen and the telepath. Schuldig finally came out and told Farfarello his true feelings for the white-haired psycho, and the very next morning, Farfarello lost him in the next attack. Now, he stood on the remains of the tenth home Esset had destroyed in search of Schwartz. Even Weiss couldn't have known about this.

Farfarello caught a snippet of common sense as he cut himself with his last knife to leave enough blood to make it clear he had supposedly died in the blast. He even decided to leave his knife and jacket (in shreds) there as well.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Farfarello growled at the sky before he quickly cleared the scene to disappear into the shadows.

He knew he was lost. Not 4 hours into the night, and he was lost. Usually, it wouldn't have mattered. He liked being alone. But that was most of the time. Now, he didn't have Schuldig's occasional banter in his head or a nice sharp blade to keep him company. He had nothing, not even a life. He had left that at the destroyed building. All he had was the knowledge God was laughing at him, and there was someone coming at him with a wire…

Wait. Wire equaled Balinese. Balinese equaled Weiss. Farfarello groaned. His fears were answered as he watched the other 3 members appear around Balinese. He decided a duck and run would earn him a best-case scenario. He waited until the predictable Siberian ran at him with his bugnuks outstretched. Farfarello waited until he was just close enough and then sidestepped. This left Siberian in a surprised state as Farfarello bolted past him, dodged Balinese's wire, and hoped to the Devil Bombay missed every single shot. What came next was a bit of a shock to the Irish teen. He suddenly found himself flat on his back, wire wrapped about his leather clad leg and a steel-eyed Abyssian holding his kitana at just the right angle that Farfarello had no doubts he had just been clobbered over the head with the hilt. He squirmed a little, but realized with a jolt that if he let Weiss kill him, he would be able to stick it to God that he escaped Esset. Even in death the backstabbers wouldn't have the elusive white-haired Irishman. Farfarello looked up at Abyssian, a huge grin slapped upon his face. The steel-look faltered a moment, but regained intensity as the kitana was righted so the business end pointed at Farfarello's throat. He slowly slithered his hands up and unbuckled the black belt from his neck, allowing Abyssian a gook look at his pale, scarred neck. Balinese was in his line of sight now; gloved hand tightly gripping the wire as well as Bombay; crossbow facing Farfarello, daring him to run. Farfarello had no such idea.

"Well? What is wrong? I cannot escape." Farfarello's grin faded as he realized they weren't going to kill him just yet.

"Where's the rest of Schwartz?" Siberian asked from the direction of where Farfarello had left him. Farfarello clamped his jaw shut, knowing not telling would give them more incentive to kill him. Abyssian forced his kitana to settle under Farfarello's chin. The Irishman just smirked.

"Berserker. We won't _ask_ again." The redhead growled. Farfarello continued to smirk, but he felt a chuckle start to form a lump in his throat. Balinese broke off his wire. Farfarello didn't move. Bombay knelt to look Farfarello in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

Farfarello blinked. He had never heard that tone in the assassin's voice before.

"What's wrong?" Bombay asked again, putting his crossbow down and reaching out to feel Farfarello's forehead. The white-haired teen thought maybe if he attacked, he would be killed, but stopped that train of thought as Bombay's worried look escalated into fear. Fear not of him, but _for_ Farfarello. As if he cared whether he had a fever. He wanted to die. Not be pitied upon.

"Aya-kun! He's already bleeding! A-and he's feverish!"

If Farfarello had ever seen Abyssian pissed, it was here and now.

"I don't care, _Bombay_. Berserker does _not_ need to know our names, nor do I care what state he is in."

Yes, ignore Bombay. Farfarello wanted to die.

"Look at him. He isn't even struggling." Balinese reached down and pushed the kitana away. Farfarello cried out and nearly leapt on the blonde in anger. He growled in the back of his throat, on the verge of ordering they kill him. Abyssian looked almost astonished. Farfarello finally made a grab for the kitana as he whined.

"…Kill me already!"

"Wha-What?" Bombay gasped. Farfarello stopped his attempts at grabbing the kitana to glance at the chibi. Just that one look into those deep eyes full of warmth pushed the fight straight out of Farfarello. His wounds' pain finally broke through his barriers and he hissed as he clutched his sides. He suddenly felt someone behind him, but before he could react, Balinese lifted the awkwardly light Irishman into his arms and smiled warmly at him.

"I don't think us killing you will help anything."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with. You will kill me. Now."

"If we don't know, why don't you enlighten us, Berserker?" Abyssian sheathed his sword in favor of Balinese's approach. Bombay smiled at Balinese, thanking him silently. Farfarello just growled.

"I. Want. To. Die." He punctuated each word. Abyssian looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why?"

"That is none of your business. I thought you wanted Schwartz dead. God certainly does. And he's already starting to succeed." Farfarello stopped and cursed himself for letting that slip. Balinese caught it.

"What's happened?"

Farfarello sighed. He might as well. "Esset has backstabbed Schwartz. As of yesterday, I am all that's left of the renegades. Everyone else is either dead or recaptured."

They all stood in silence a moment, except for Farfarello,before Balinese casually started walking out of the alley. Abyssian followed, pushing a reluctant Bombay in front of him. Siberian took his time at the back, clearing the alley so no one would be the wiser. Farfarello was wishing his blood had been what he was cleaning up and dumping his corpse in some dumpster. But, as far as Weiss was concerned, he wasn't an enemy at the moment.

Balinese sat next to Farfarello, calmly helping him drink a soda since his hands were tied to the armrests of his chair. Abyssian and Siberian were nowhere in sight, but Bombay was sitting on the couch opposite Farfarello. The Irishman's wounds were bandaged and the shrapnel from Esset's explosion that had lodged itself between his shoulder blades was gone. He didn't seem to mind that Balinese had to trash the blood soaked shirt he had been wearing for the past few days, nor was he really upset at the loss of his chains and boots; it made sitting for a long time less uncomfortable. In fact, Farfarello's only salvageable pieces of clothing were his slightly torn, dark colored cargo pants and the belt he had replaced about his throat. Bombay finally moved to the smaller couch to Farfarello's right, catching the Irishman's attention.

"We really don't have anywhere you can sleep…we, um, weren't expecting you." The chibi informed him reluctantly. Farfarello let a little smile creep into his features for Bombay.

"I'm used to sleeping in a straight jacket, you know." He laughed. It wasn't a cold laugh, one that Weiss would have been used to. It was more of a giggle to show Bombay there weren't any hard feelings from the psycho. Bombay perked up, realizing the white-haired teen had been trying to lighten the mood. Balinese allowed a bit of a smile as well.

"I'm sure we could find you a spot on the sofa. So long as you promise not to stab us to death in the night, I'm also sure I could talk Aya into letting you free." Balinese promised the Irishman.

"God seems to be hating me enough. I'm sure I could refrain from harming the Angels so long as the Angels are willing to fall with me."

"Berserker, we've fallen from 'God' a long time ago." Abyssian strode into the room, answering Farfarello's offer. The Irishman's eye glinted slightly in the light, silently promising to keep his hands off Weiss. With that, Abyssian strode forward and deftly untied the ropes. Farfarello rubbed the feeling back into his hands; having done this so much back in his old cell, the blood and flesh were used to it by now.

"I would like to know the fallen Angel's names, since I might be here a while." Farfarello calmly sat near Bombay, giving the chibi a kind smile.

"Omi." The child extended his hand to Farfarello in a friendly gesture. The Irishman took his hand gently.

"Farfarello." He smiled non-threateningly. Balinese leaned forward with his hand outstretched after Omi released Farfarello's scarred hand.

"Yohji Kudou." The blonde calmly stated. Abyssian slowly looked Farfarello over before muttering, "My name is Aya."

"Siberian's real name is Ken, by the way." Omi informed the Irishman. Farfarello nodded his assent before giving a small smile.

"Bedtime, chibi." Yohji smirked at the incredulous look Omi gave him.

"Yohji's right. It's almost 10:00." Aya's thin scowl caught Omi in mid-temper, and the kid stalked off to his room. Yohji shooed Aya off and fetched a pillow and a blanket from the hall closet for their unexpected guest.

"Don't bother getting up early. Aya's the only one who does, and he does it 'cause of the shop." Yohji laughed as he made his way up the stairs to his room. Farfarello sighed, thinking to himself how nice it would be to be back in the safety of his cell as he staked out a spot on the amazingly comfortable sofa, slipped the pillow under his pale head and curled up under the blanket. It didn't take long for the fatigue of the day to settle in and allow Farfarello to drift off.

_He stood on the edge, tempted to release the ledge and fall forward to meet the ground with a solid and satisfactory splat. It took Farfarello a moment to recognize a certain red-haired telepath standing with him, only the telepath was floating. Farfarello stared._

"_I'm not dead yet." Schuldig said abruptly._

"_I can see that." Farfarello reached out to touch his telepath, but he misjudged the distance and slipped. He felt a chunk of his hardened heart grow cold with fear as he saw his Schuldig grow smaller and the ground closer. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live, for his Schuldig. His fall abruptly ended as Farfarello opened his eyes to stare into emerald ones._

"_Neither are you."_

Farfarello awoke with a start, a cold sweat on his brow. He glanced around wildly, finally noticing he had been dreaming. He sighed and rubbed his temple agitatedly. A glance at the nearby window told the Irishman it was daylight, but he wasn't certain if it was still early or not.

"Only one way to find out." He growled out loud to himself as he kicked off the blanket and wandered into the kitchen. He couldn't tell if anyone was up yet, but he sufficed to seat himself at the table and wait.

Emee!

So? Good, Bad…get off the site...por favor! Please…before Schu strangles me!

Schu: Nobody calls me Schu 'cept Farfie!

Farf: Aye…and you remember that. :licks knife:


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do NOT own them…if I did, I'd definitely be letting you know. Aya's out of OOCness except for a few parts, and Farf's OOCing waaay to much…

Nichole Dyria: heh…oops. That shall be fixed! (maybe not in the first chapter, but I'll fix it here…:))

Tigermink: Farfie's befriending Weiss… and its not yaoi…_yet_.

Chapter 2

He didn't have to wait long, for Aya stepped into the kitchen. Farfarello noticed the redhead's lack of black leather; a sight he never thought he would see.

"…Is it still morning?" Farfarello asks quietly. Aya glanced at him and nodded.

"Why is the red-haired Angel up so early?"

"Weiss has an undercover job. We keep a flower shop during the day." Aya calmly explained. Farfarello smirked.

"So, the angels sell flowers?"

"Hai." Aya dug through the fridge. Farfarello sat silently for a while until the smell of misou soup wafted in his direction.

"Hungry?" Aya poured some soup into a second bowl and offered it to the Irishman.

"Aye." He eagerly nodded and carefully took the offered food. He ignored the spoon Aya placed on the table and drank the soup in a few large gulps. Aya took his time and watched Farfarello put his Irish heritage to good use. Once the redhead finished, he beckoned Farfarello to him as he left the kitchen. The white-haired teen quietly followed Aya into the shop as the redhead handed Farfarello a vase and a handful of stemmed flowers.

"Here. Make yourself useful and cut these stems." Aya handed him a pair of scissors. Farfarello did as he was told, taking the flowers to a workbench at the back of the store. As he carefully cut the stems and placed them in the vase, he could hear the voices of several young girls at the front. He figured the redhead would probably appreciate it if he stayed back here.

After a few minutes, Farfarello was suppressing the urge to undo his silent brain. He forced himself to finish Aya's assignment before giving in. He forced a little more common sense to the surface as he leaned over the sink nearby. He dragged the scissor blade across his arm, reveling in the smell of his fresh blood.

Farfarello brought out the bouquet to Aya as quietly as possible to avoid the attention of the annoying girls. He was sporting fresh bandages about his arms to keep the flowers clean. The redhead didn't notice and handed over a few more orders for the Irishman to fill.

Aya kept Farfarello busy until noon, when the girls left for lunch and the rest of the Weiss boys decided to stagger into the kitchen. Ken avoided Farfarello like the plague, but that suited the Irishman just fine. Omi handed Farfarello a sandwich and he sat with the chibi at the table, silently eating with him. Farfarello had to laugh at the sight of Yohji clutching his coffee akin to a lifeline. Aya stayed in the shop, fending off the returning fan girls until the others got down there.

They all worked in the afternoon, giving Farfarello a chance to sneak off. He used his advantage to grow accustomed to the layout of his temporary home. He soon stumbled upon the basement door. It was locked, but he made short work of that. The Irishman calmly wandered down the steps into the dark room. It reminded him of his cell. A little further down, his eyes adjusted and he spotted a fairly new computer idly beeping and a huge wall map of the city. He recognized a briefing room when he saw one. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"What do you think you're doing down here?" Ken growled. Farfarello just grinned.

"You're spying on us, aren't you? Schwartz isn't gone! You lying little yellow-eyed rat!" Ken seethed. Farfarello's grin died on his lips. He hung his head as he spoke.

"Were I spying, I would have a home and my Schuldig to return to. As of right now, I have neither. And I wouldn't have put myself into such a compromising position such as to demand death from the Angels."

There was a pause before Farfarello felt Ken release his shoulders and audibly sigh. The Irishman glanced up in time to see a look of utter exhaustion on the man's face.

"I'm sorry, man…I…I'm just tired. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Farfarello forgives you. Oracle seemed to be tired a lot too."

It took Ken a minute to understand that sediment. Farfarello's boss must have yelled at the Irishman a lot and used that excuse so the psycho wouldn't kill him. Ken felt bad all of a sudden.

"Wait, who's 'Schuldig'?" Ken asked while ushering the Irishman out of the basement. Farfarello went without complaint.

"Mastermind. The telepath." He answered quietly. Ken had a sneaking suspicion Farfarello was a bit shook up by the loss of that member of Schwartz than the others. He had referred to him as 'my Schuldig' for Kami's sake.

Yohji finally locked the store door around 8pm, much to Farfarello's relief. He had been getting a headache from all their squealing. Aya was forced to restrain him physically when one had sighed for the umpteenth time while staring at the blonde. Yohji enjoyed the attention, but he had his limits.

Once the lights were extinguished and everyone wandered upstairs, Farfarello sat and toyed with a lone rose he had procurred from one of the worktables, pricking his fingers methodically until the repetitive motion shut his brain off. He wrapped himself protectively within his makeshift coccoon on his couch and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

Morning nipped at the sleeping white-haired teen, making him squirm and bury his head under his blanket.

"G'morning." Omi's sleepy voice roused the Irishman.

"If God wanted us to have 'good'mornings, he would have made the sun rise later." Farfarello groaned as he cracked open his golden eye to see Omi sitting in the chair nearest him, watching cartoons. The chibi snorted at the Irishman's words, finding them rather funny. Farfarello smiled at the knowledge his joke was taken well. Omi threw something at the psycho and he caught it, unraveling the cloth to reveal a dark green T-shirt. He grinned and put it on as he asked Omi a curious question.

"Why is the young Angel up so early?"

"It's Saturday." Omi's grin widened. Farfarello did not understand.

"Why are you happy?"

"'Cause on Saturdays, the shop doesn't open." Yohji answered for the chibi as he clutched his cup of coffee. Farfarello could see why they were happy.

"So, does this mean the Angels won't have to see the Sirens?" The Irishman asked, using his new term for the girls. Aya walked in just then, glaring at the cartoons.

"Omi, off."

"Aww, come on! It's Saturday!" The chibi pleaded.

"Off. Manx is here." Arguments stopped instantaneously.

"Now?"

"Hai."

"For the love of Kami, that woman has horrible timing." Yohji growled. Farfarello cocked his head, but his questioning glance went unanswered as Omi picked up the remote, flipped the TV off and stalked off to his room. Yohji followed soon after to his own room once he finished his coffee. Aya, the Irishman noticed, was dressed in his usual black leather attire.

"Farfarello?" Aya had his attention, "No hurting Manx, all right?"

He nodded, not quite in understanding, but getting a general idea. He decided to be good for his Angels.

Aya led the Irishman down to the basement; Farfarello grinning all the way that his guess had been right. He noticed the woman sitting in a chair long before she noticed him, but this bode well for him. He sat on the floor in the darkest corner he could find. Slowly, Weiss filed in, decked out in their mission garb, and stood around the woman.

"Good morning, boys," She spoke, bowing her head slightly at each of his angels, "Kritiker has some interesting news for you."

"How so?" Yohji ignored the glare he received.

"We have reason to suspect that a large number of abandoned buildings in this district," she pointed to a spot on the wall map, "are being detonated by Esset members."

"And?" Aya ground out, wanting her to get to the point. It amused Farfarello.

"Kritiker wants you to investigate, Abyssian. We also have reason to believe that one of Esset's stronger assassin groups, Schwartz, have either been disbanded or gone into hiding." With that, Manx handed Aya an envelope and stalked out.

"Well, looks like our little psycho was telling the truth." Yohji sighed. Farfarello stood slowly and stepped into the dim light.

"Of course I was. By the way, that is the district I was using to hide from Esset."

Weiss, excluding Aya, were startled by his presence. Aya glared at the map, thinking angry thoughts about Manx and what little details she gave them.

"Were they safehouses?" The red-head asked.

"Eh, if that's the way you want to put it; aye." The Irishman answered. He received a silent nod from the Weiss leader. The others finally pulled themselves from their shock and followed Aya as he made his way up the stairs.

"Want to help?" Ken glanced over his shoulder at Farfarello. A small grin graced the white-haired teen's scarred lips.

Farfarello easily directed them to each of the 10 decimated buildings he had taken his teammates to. He even made sure to rattle off at which place he lost Nagi and Schuldig. (after some explaining, Weiss understood whom he spoke of) The chibi let the psycho lean on him for support when pent up emotions picked at his pain-resistant heart.

"This one…aye, the last one I used before you found me." Farfarello announced at about 3pm as they pulled the car upto the rubble. Weiss climbed out at began to poke around in the rubble as they had at all of the other sites. Yohji sighed. What would have been a full day's search over the 8x10 mile district had taken little over 4 hours with Farfarello's help.

Omi moved a large chunk of scrap metal to see the sun glint off of something in the rubble. He reached for it, and wrenched the knife out. It's hilt and blade were well polished despite the scratches caused by the rough concrete.

"I think I found your knife…" Omi handed the polished beauty to Farfarello. The Irishman held the knife with a reverence.

"Thank you, little Angel." He smiled at the chibi. Yohji raised his arm and with it, a tattered and bloody jacket, not too far off.

"Yours?" the blonde asked. Farfarello nodded.

They spent a good portion of the remaining afternoon driving back to the shop where Weiss found more comfortable clothes and Omi lent the lean Irishman more clothes. Farfarello silently promised to himself he would not bloody the chibi's clothes. He could do that in his own clothes. A quick dinner ended all coherent thought for the rest of the night. Farfarello and Omi ventured to flip to T.V. on and search for something to watch, Aya sat in _his_ chair and sharpened his katana, Yohji joined the two teens on the couch as they settled on 'The Mummy', and Ken wandered into the garage to work on his motorcycle.

"I didn't know mummy's hated cats…" Omi commented as the movie broke to commercials.

"Well, if one comes here, I'm sure you could scare him off." Farfarello smiled at his little joke. Yohji rolled his eyes at the two. Really now, a mummy?

Once the movie ended, the Weiss boys plus one finally called it a night. Farfarello clutched his knife protectively as he fell asleep with thoughts of tomorrow on his mind. He absent-mindedly stroked the polished German words etched into the hilt:

"Mit Liebe, von Schuldig"…

Emee!

Wow…o.O this is turning into a 'Farfie found a minute sense of sanity for an extended period of time' fic…

Anyways, next chapter soon! Expect sane psychos, clueless Weiss, and a wounded Schu!

By the way, "Mit Liebe, von Schuldig" means, 'With love, from Schuldig'


	3. Chapter Three

Whoo! Third whole chapter!

Disclaimer: Me no own! You no sue!

Dimonyo-anghel – heehee...Farfie's having fun…

Elizanicolequinzi – yes…the Farf shall enjoy his momentary sanity…I shall probably enjoy your review for this Chapter as well.

Tigermink and Nicole Dyria – here is your promised third chapter!

Hkokuryuha - I have! Can you believe it?

Thanks for Reviewing!

As promised, enjoy the in/sanity!

/…_italics…_/ Schu's telepathy

'_italics…_' Everyone else's thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3

The Irishman was rudely awakened in the dead of night by a loud crash outside. His assassin skills kicked in and he carefully peered out the window near his couch. A familiar mop of orange hair swayed in the alley below. Farfarello blinked a few times. The mop of hair moved to look at the alley entrance and Farfarello followed his gaze. What he saw made his blood boil. With knife in hand, he bolted down the stairs, out of the shop, and rammed the knife into the first officially dressed Esset soldier he laid his eye on; keeping every drop of blood off of his clothes with a preciseness only the psychotic teen could possess. The knife easily slid out of pliable flesh and plunged into the body looming behind him. The third, less experienced, Esset assassin slowly released the orange-haired German he had been punching.

"Berserker." He growled, recognizing the Irishman before leaping at him. Farfarello shook his head in a scolding manner as he easily dodged the none-too-smart man and slashed his side with a clean but deadly swipe. The man hit the ground with a satisfying thump as the Irishman wiped the blade off on the first corpse's clothes. He carefully approached the slumped German.

"Schu?" Farfarello prodded the orange-haired telepath.

"Liebe? 'dat you?" his voice cracked and slurred in a stronger German accent that seemed different. Farfarello realized he only used that tone when he was hurt.

"Schu, where are you hurt?"

/_Well, I've been shot in the leg…twice, my head feels like I've hit the concrete headfirst a few times, I've been punched und kicked around for the past ten minutes und I've lost my telepathic powers. Why do you ask?_/

"But, you are using it right now…" The Irishman knelt in front of the German, inspecting his body for visible wounds.

/_You und I have a strong mental link, that's why._ /

"Oh." Farfarello nodded slowly. He figured he had better get Schuldig inside before he bled out. The German gave him a questioning look.

/_Near, or a long ways?_/

"Very close." Farfarello helped Schuldig up and let him lean on him for support as he limped out of the alleyway.

Once he situated Schuldig on his couch, he took to cleaning the cuts and bruises Schuldig had received from his pursuers. He made sure to also check the 2 gunshot wounds. One went straight through the calf muscle and did no real damage. The second was embedded in his thigh. Farfarello abruptly shoved his knife into the wound and popped the bullet out with practiced precision. Schuldig hissed out his discomfort, but didn't argue with the Irishman. He knew from experience to trust the white-haired teen when he had your life in his hands and he considered you a friend.

"Hey, Farf, d'you know what that crash was?" Omi stood at the top of the stairs and couldn't see who was on the couch.

"It's been taken care of, little Angel."

"Oh, okay…by the way, Aya told me to tell you that 'he better not be a smart ass,' whatever that means."

"I'll be sure to prevent that. Go back to bed, Angel."

"G'night, Farf." Omi disappeared into his room. Schuldig blinked.

/_Farfie? Was that one of the Katzchens?_/

'_Aye, quite a long story about how I got here. Welcome to the Weiss home. That was Omi. Formerly known as 'Bombay'._'

/_Mein Gott…are you kidding me? What's happened since I was captured?_/

Farfarello smiled and stayed up with his German explaining all that had happened; from Schuldig's capture up until finding said telepath in the alley. As the sun crept into the room, the Irishman finished his tale and forced Schuldig to rest, assuring him he would watch over the crippled telepath. Schuldig finally laid his orange-mane of hair in Farfarello's lap and closed his pale blue eyes (lost the telepathy, remember? Not green anymore :)) while the Irishman stroked his hair. The knife Farfarello had held earlier found itself resting on the arm of the couch.

Aya was up first as per usual and found the Irishman calmly napping in a sitting position with Schuldig held in his arms and draped across his lap. Aya had heard the crash and had watched Farfarello dispose of the Esset soldiers and drag Schuldig inside. What he had told Omi was the truth. If he made even one snide comment, Aya would quite literally give him a piece of his mind. He decided to make some breakfast for himself and leave enough for the two former enemies on the stove.

The white-haired teen's eye silted open, proving to Aya that food certainly did wake the Irishman up.

"How is Mastermind doing?" Aya asked as he set a plate of food on the coffee table in front of Farfarello's couch.

"2 gunshot wounds in one leg and a strange loss of powers. The guilty one hasn't quite explained this to me as of yet, but I do understand he cannot use his telepathy with anyone he doesn't have a link with. God can be such an ass, can't he?" Farfarello grinned slightly. Aya nodded, happy with the Irishman for giving him a straightforward answer.

"It's Sunday, so the shop will not open."

"No Sirens?"

"No." Aya allowed a slight quirk of his lips at Farfarello's little nickname for the shop girls. He stood and walked back into the kitchen. Farfarello laughed a little before spooning a bit of egg and eating it. Schuldig stirred, his eyes slitting open in protest to the sunlight beginning to filter in the window.

/_What in the hell? What are you doing up so early?_ /

'_Breakfast. In the Angels' house, if you want to eat decent food, you must be up with Aya_.'

/_Breakfast, huh? What, are you saying you didn't like my cooking?_ / Schuldig sat up, wincing the entire time.

'_Hold still…_' Farfarello grabbed hold of Schudig's shoulders and pressed his palm against the telepath's left side. An audible hiss and whispered German curses told the Irishman of bruised ribs he hadn't noticed.

"Ah, liebe…they'll be fine…quit poking 'em." Schuldig batted Farfarello's hand away and laid against the back of the couch in more of a slouch than actually sitting. The Irishman smirked and held up the plate of egg and bacon. Schuldig reached out and a bit reluctantly and picked up a slice of bacon; nibbling on it.

"I'm curious, how did you come to be in that alley?" Aya stepped in once again and sat in his chair, a calm, non-threatening, look on his face.

"Well, katzchen, I suppose I should start from when I was captured. Esset dragged me off to their headquarters, told me I would become a test subject. They pumped me full of some green stuff und I couldn't read anyone's mind anymore. I didn't know what was going on, half the time I was unconscious anyway. But, a few days ago, my stronger mental links opened up und I felt Nagi egging me on to escape. I realized that with my telepathy in check, Esset didn't see me as a threat. I guess they forgot I could use a gun. I ran for a long time…ran out of bullets a long time ago…Esset sent quite a few of its soldiers after me. I was down to instinct in that alley. If Farfie here hadn't found me, I don't know how long I could have lasted."

"Well, if Esset sent soldiers, do they know where you are?" Aya frowned.

"Nien…I wasn't exactly trying to hide my tracks. Farfie hid the bodies this time, so I doubt they will find me." Schuldig smirked despite his pain.

Omi climbed down the stairs after awhile and gaped. Farfarello smiled and briefly explained the telepath's predicament. Once Omi stopped worrying, he sat on the couch beside the Irishman and the two watched cartoons while Schuldig recuperated.

Yohji wasn't bothered by the orange-haired German's appearance at all. He actually pulled out a deck of cards and played poker with the telepath to take his mind off of his pain. (The bandages were painfully obvious) They went on for some time before Ken appeared and soon left to work on his bike. The whole incident with Farfarello mellowed the brown-haired man, so Schuldig really didn't surprise him.

"I feel like I've lost my touch." Schuldig whined after Ken gave him a once over, nodded and left like nothing was wrong.

"Nah, Farf here just made it less of an impact." Yohji dealt the deck once again. The Irishman looked over and smirked at Yohji before returning his attention to the rather violent cartoons playing 'cat-and-mouse' on the television. Omi laughed as the one robot was smashed by a big rock that fell from the cave ceiling. Farfarello sighed.

"How can the angel find this entertaining?"

* * *

Aww...this is the last chapter for this fic... :cries:

But, not to worry! I will continue the 'Luck 'o the Irish' Arc... I will just post them as separate stories since they will occur later in the future.

The plot will remain the same, and please be patient for them!

Please R&R or I won't know if this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write!

Also, any events you would like to see (this includes yaoi) will be taken into consideration for the other episodes (as I will call them...) XD

Schu: Thank god...she's done! I'm free!

Farf: Nuts...now I have to go back to hating Weiss...but I like the cartoons! Don't leave me Omi:cries:

Omi:pats Farf's back: its okay...


End file.
